unchartedwatersfandomcom-20200214-history
War for domination
|details = You helped out a Scholar in this town before, right? Something about wall paintings in Abu Simbel? Right, well, apparently the study has hit another snag, and they need assistance. Looks like you may be dragged to all sorts of places this time. Good luck. |step1 = /Battle of Kadesh/Tunis/Scholar/ We know only that picture depicts the battle of Kadesh, apparently. When Ramses 2 was still a new pharaoh, he invaded Hittite territory, but not much is known after that... |step2 = /Truce agreement?/Tunis/Scholar/ The Hittites later returned to the land that Ramses 2 had controlled, but the two countries did not have a war. So perhaps this means that for some reason they judged that further wars were not profitable and agreed to a truce...? The Scholar at Naples should have some detailed references... |step3 = 1/Battle of Kadesh - Egypt formation/Naples/read Archaeology/ ...They were divided into four armies claiming the name of god, and were each organized into various military divisions A commander was assigned to each division and was granted power to give orders ad choose the battle technique best suited to that the battlefield. Pharaohs could joing the battles themselves to issue directions. ... |step4 = 1/Battle of Kadesh - Hittite formation/Naples/read Archaeology/ Each branch was individually orchestrated and specialized into offence or defence capability. A commander with strong knowledge was placed in each division and by specifying roles, placed the appropriate resources in the appropriate places, according to Hittite traditional army tactic. The king directed operations from a special unit remote from the battlefield. ... |step5 = /People of the sea/Naples/Scholar/ Hittites, as you may know, were wiped out by a mysterious seafaring civilization. Because this seafaring civilization had enough power to even wipe out the Hittites, who used iron weapons, they must have posed a formidable threat to neighbouring nations at the time. Was the information from the Scholar in Tunis helpful? |step6 = /Pry and poke/Tunis/Scholar/ That battle posed a blind spot to both sides...Egypt had divided its army into divisions which hurt its agility, but its remote command capability enabled it to destroy the deployment, the strength of the unified Hittite army... What if each side suffered a big defeat, and a truce had been reached with the additional problem of the seafaring civilization... |step7 = /Can the theory be proven?/Tunis/Scholar/ In all likelihood, that battle picture depicts the battle of Kadesh... If I am correct, then the result of that battle would have brought a change in history of two great countries agreeing to a truce. After returning to Egypt, perhaps the pharaoh reported the battle to the gods at the Karnak & Luxor temple. Some record of this might remain? |stepfinal = War for domination/Luxor/near first temple ruins/ The picture drawn at Abu Simbel temple apparently depicts Ramses 2 battling the Hittites. That battle could have been important in establishing a truce between these two great, ancient nations. There might be something to prove this at Karnak & Luxor temple |discoXP = 962 |cardXP = 481 |reportXP = 210 |reportfame = 110 |item1 = Quest Mediation Permit |notes = |preQ1 = quest/Abu Simbel's wall paintings/Arabic/1 |preQ2 = quest/City of the living/Recognition/2/Theology/4/Arabic/1/Karnak & Luxor Temples |subQ1 = quest/Behind history/Search/8/Archaeology/10/Unlock/8/Hittite Peace Talks Document |chainQ1 = |landarea = Luxor |seaarea = East Mediterranean Sea }}